


Can't To See You ~ Reverse Roles!Drarry

by StarWarsClod



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsClod/pseuds/StarWarsClod
Summary: A Drarry Fanfiction where the roles are reversed. Draco is the chosen one, Harry the raised by death eaters sly boy. First chapter is the prologue, which is pretty damn close to a summary. Hope you enjoy! Chapters updated everyday until I have run out of pre-written ones, they will be updated when completed.





	1. Prologue

Draco Malfoy was about as normal as any orphan boy could be. He was like the rest of them, dead parents, wearing baggy, handy me down clothes, except for one thing, one thing which he didn’t even know about. Draco never knew why his parents had died, or how it happened. He stayed with relatives for a while, but he ran away before knowing about his parents or even what running away was. After that was countless foster families, who of course didn’t know about them. Expect when they did, every once and awhile he would be dumped somewhere, where the family knew more about him then they should, they all seemed nutty so, well he did the only sensible thing he could, he left. He could never understand why they were so fixated on him, there was nothing special to him, pale blond hair, cold grey eyes, there was only one interesting thing to him, which was a thin lightning bolt shaped scar, reaching from his hairline to his eyebrow. He had no clue how he got it but that is what the odd families looked at most when they saw him.  
Now little to Draco’s knowing, he was about to discover everything he had wondered all his life. Odd, right? Knowing nothing and then everything just in one moment, well that is exactly what happened to Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 1: The Cranky Old Couple ~ Chapter 2: The Bus Ride and Tavern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, on here I have decided to smush two chapter together so it's a bit longer. So this is chapters 1 and 2. The break of course is the chapter change.

Draco blinked his eyes to bright sunlight as he yawned awake. He rolled over to see his small watch on the table beside him, checking the time, it was eight am. And he heard the yelling already. The house he was currently in had an older couple who were constantly fighting like cats and dogs. About every little thing, to buy crunchy or smooth peanut butter, wanting another kid or not, everything, small or big. He was done in this house, he wanted to leave, but he had only been there a week and he wasn’t technically allowed to leave yet, but he didn’t care much for that. Draco pulled out his medium sized black duffle bag from under the creaky old bed. He remember doing this time after time, pulling it from under other beds or from a small crate if he didn’t have a bed there. It didn’t even faze him anymore, he just pulled it out, stuffed it with the few clothing items he has and the small gadgets he had collected from various houses. He shoved the bag back under the bed and put on his watch as he thought what he might ‘collect’ this time. The young boy strolled out of the room and down the stairs, into the kitchen. He grabbed a small piece of toast and munched on it, completely ignoring the chaotic atmosphere around him.  
“WHAT DO YOU THINK, BOY?” The older man boomed, Draco was startled, he jumped in his seat a little, quivering a bit.   
“I am sorry, sir, but I didn’t hear what you were saying.” He said quietly, but not enough to be mumbling, that wouldn’t end up well. His head was basically in his lap so he could avoid looking either of the couple in the eyes.   
The woman shock her head in disbelief as the man said “HOW could you not hear us. We’re loud enough to wake the dead.” And with that they had forgotten all about Draco and were back to yelling at one another.   
He stood up from the table and walked out of the small kitchen and went into the cozy living room. In other circumstances, the house would be a warm friendly place, but because of the two it belonged to, it was most certainly not. Draco walked towards the bookshelf full of knick knacks and very few books, and he saw exactly what he wanted. It was small and round, it had a purplish tint to it, but otherwise, it was completely clear. It was sitting on a small golden stand, which looked nice but it didn’t seem to fit. He picked up the small sphere and pocketed it.   
He raced up the stairs, into his room. He reached his hand under his bed and pulled out the stuffed duffel bag. Draco shouldered it and headed back downstairs. He peeked his head into the kitchen at the couple and said he was going out, the only answer was a scoff and a whatever. He calmly walked out into the main hall and out the front door, which he slammed shut with a loud thud. Draco took in a big breath looking at the halfway raised sun it the sky and thought to himself, ‘well at least I am away from that dreaded pair.’

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco fished out the small amount of change he had from occasionally doing the paper route and handed it to bus driver. He walked towards the back of the bus, it was supposed to take to downtown London, which was probably a good start, there was loads of pubs down there with rooms he could stay in. The bus ride was long and boring, he had grabbed a newspaper from the front of the bus to read, which was equally as boring. People came and went on the bus, some payed him no attention, some were drunk despite the time of day, and others looked at him like they knew him.   
The bus got to London and he got off, he walked up the old street leading into the newer part of town, there was lots of small shops and at the end of the street a old looking pub by the name of ‘The Leaky Cauldron’, it seemed like an odd name for a pub in this day and age, but it was in the older part of town. Draco shrugged and decided to check it out, he figured it might have cheap rooms, he walked somewhat nervously into the pub. Once he stepped into the old place, his feet making the ground creak, the talking hushed to whispers as he walked up to the bar to ask about rooms.   
“Hello sir,” he said in a calm tone, “do you, uh, happen to have a room I could stay in?” he cautiously looked at the pub keeper, he had a few gray hairs and very crooked teeth, which should when he smiled before saying, “Of course, if you would follow me, Mr. Malfoy.”   
Draco followed the man, bewildered, how had he know his last name? He was just a small orphan boy who he thought no one knew. He was lead to a nice room with a four poster bed, a small desk, a fireplace, a dresser, and heavy silk curtains. He shock his head, he doubted he would have enough money to stay in this place, it was gorgeous.   
The pub keeper turned around and Draco asked, “I, uh, how much will this cost sir? I don’t think I have enough.” He said it in a very sheepish tone, his head low, looking at the floor, he felt bad for having him to go through the trouble of getting him this room and not getting paid.  
The keeper chuckled, “What do you mean how much? No charge, of course. Hope to see you at dinner, Mr. Malfoy, make yourself at home. You need anything ask for me, Tom.” and with that, Tom, had left.   
Draco blinked once the door had closed, how come he didn’t have to pay? This was most likely the strangest day of his life. He remembered the small trinket in his pocket and pulled it out. The once clear ball, whirled with red smoke, which contrasted against the purple tint. He was taken aback, why did it change colour? Was it some kind of mood device? Like one of those mood rings? He had no clue.   
He went to dinner that night and sat alone in a back corner, he had basic shepherd's pie, which he also didn’t have to pay for. When he went to bed that night, his head was in a whirlwind of strange thoughts, the ball still smoking red.


	3. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets a letter from a place he didn't think even existed. He then gets plunged into the world of magic in Diagon Alley.

Draco woke up on the seventh of July to a soft tapping on the window of his room in The Leaky Cauldron. He sleepily got up, rubbing his eyes and yawing, to see what it was. When he got to the window, he thought he was still asleep. There was a large brown owl sitting on the window sill, peering down at him, holding a thick, off white envelope in it’s beak. Draco opened the window slowly and the great bird flew into his room, dropped the letter on his desk and flew right off again. He walked over to his desk and sat in the wood chair in front of it, he started at the letter for a few seconds, confused at what had just happened. He picked up the letter and turned it over, it had been sealed with a wax seal. What was this? The eighteenth century? Despite that, he picked at the seal until it came off and he opened the envelope, spilling it’s contents onto the desk before him. On the desk was two letters, one, only one page long and looking much more formal than the other, which had two pages. Draco picked up the first letter, feeling the thick, rich paper before reading it.   
‘Dear Mr. Malfoy,   
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.   
Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no sooner than July 31st.  
Best Regards, Professor Minerva Mcgonagall, Deputy Headmistress. 

Draco was confused, what was Hogwarts? What about all this talk of magic, he thought it wasn’t real. He tossed the letter down and picked up the thicker, more modern looking one. He read it over page by page, the first was a list of multiple sets of books with ridiculous titles and about things he hadn’t even heard of. The second had a list of pets you were allowed, a list of materials that only first years had to get, including robes, a wand, a cauldron, and many others things you wouldn’t expect to be on a school shopping list. One the very last page was a small deep red ticket attached to it, the ticket had a gold outlining and elegant gold lettering that read ‘9 ¾ 11:00 am’ He took a sharp breath in, the small paper looking so extravagant, and besides that, he didn’t understand anything that was happening, wizards? Magic? Draco didn’t understand at all. He stood up from the desk and crossed the room, leaving it to find Tom. He found the old pub keeper standing at the bar as usual.   
“Uh, Tom, do you know anything about, well, um,” He brought his already small voice to a whisper and leaned in, “Wizards.” Tom laughed cheerfully, looking at Draco like he was playing a prank on him and everyone else, before realizing that the boy was very much in fact oblivious to what he was.   
“You're not joking are you?” Tom asked glancing down on him as Draco shook his head. “Well,” The keeper started, “Of course I do, am one myself. And so are you Mr. Malfoy, in fact, most famous one out there.”   
Draco blinked in disbelief before answering, “I, well got this letter today, where would I get that stuff and with what money?”   
Tom shuffled towards the back door, opening it to reveal a brick wall. He was confused, why was there a door leading towards a wall? The pub keeper pulled a long wooden stick from his pocket and tapped on the wall three times. The wall opened to show a busy street lined with shops upon shops. Draco turned to Tom, bewildered and before he could get a word out, the old man spoke, “Diagon Alley, find it all in there, go up to Gringotts, the bank, tell em your name and they will show you your money. Good luck boy.”   
Before Draco could respond, the wall had closed and he was on the busy street, all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am super sorry for not updating in forever. A huge wave of depression hit and was having a tough time. I had no motivation to right and at the height of the wave I was hospitalized. I'm back now, hopefully for good. I will try to update as much as I can, I don't have to much motivation but I know the feeling of a story you like never being updated so I will try to keep going.


End file.
